Generally, a shoulder refers to both edges of a highway or a motorway, and is used as a stopping space in an emergency of a vehicle or as a moving path of an emergency vehicle.
Accordingly, most of the vehicle drivers stop at the shoulder to solve a problem when the problem such as an abnormality occurs in the vehicle while driving or when an accident occurs.
Here, the vehicle driver sets a safety tripod about 100 to 200 meters behind the vehicle to prevent an additional accident by warning vehicles in motion that the vehicle is stopped on the shoulder.
However, it is difficult to install the safety tripod due to vehicles that moves at a high speed in an expressway or a motorway, and there is a risk of exposure to accidents while moving from the vehicle about 100 to 200 meters backward, particularly at night.
In other words, when an accident occurs on an expressway or the like, the following vehicle driver is informed of the accident situation by a cumbersome and dangerous method in which the safety tripod should be set about 100 to 200 meters behind the accident vehicle while turning on the emergency light. While the emergency light is turned on and the tripod is set about 100 to 200 meters behind the accident vehicle, dozens of vehicles are moving at high speed, which can lead to a more dangerous situation, and accidents that lead to loss of life due to vehicles coming from behind while taking these measures also often happen.
Meanwhile, a median strip or a guide rail provides information to the driver on the road ahead when driving at night, thereby preventing an accident where the vehicle leaves the road.
In the document of Korean Patent Publication Application No. 10-2008-0027034, “Median strip and guide rail reflector for monitoring forward accident area” is disclosed, in which a circular reflector is attached to an upper end of a round rod and a lower end thereof is hingedly fixed such that an angle of the upper end is arbitrarily changed, wherein the reflector is provided in a median strip and a guide rail at 10˜20 m intervals, and the upper end is fixed using a connecting line, whereby when one reflector rod is manipulated, another reflector rod connected to the connecting line is moved together.
Accordingly, the angle of the reflector closest to the accident point is changed when an accident or dangerous situation occurs, whereby the angles of all reflectors connected to the connecting line are changed. Here, due to the angle change of the reflector, multiple reflectors attached additionally around the reflector are reflected to a following driver such that the driver can identify a dangerous situation from a distance and prevent additional accident. However, it is problematic in that the driver has a limit on identifying the reflector at night.